


Можно я помру у тебя на кровати?

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Приезжать на съёмную квартиру 1 января было плохой идеей.... О любви, смущении и помидорах.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	Можно я помру у тебя на кровати?

**Author's Note:**

> Большая часть истории основана на реальных событиях:)

Приезжать на съёмную квартиру 1 января было плохой идеей.

Донхёк понимает это, когда видит толпу пьяных студентов в своей комнате. Парень выпадает в осадок, ищет в куче тел знакомые лица и зло сжимает кулаки, когда находит.

— Твою мать, Ренджун! — сосед пьяно улыбается и покрепче обнимает парня, что лежит рядом.

Ли, злой как чёрт, переступает через людей на полу и идёт на балкон, чтобы оставить там мамины помидоры. Вообще-то, домашние.

Возвращается и видит на своей кровати какого-то парня. Раздражённо спихивает его и забирается под одеяло, неизвестный вдруг просыпается и пьяно смотрит на Донхёка.

— О! — воскликивает он, щуря глаза. — Я… Тебя знаю. Т-ты с Пус-сана, – парень уверенно кивает головой и смешно жмурится. Донхёк поджимает губы. Что за придурок спал на его кровати? Что он несёт?

— Да вот нет… Я с Чеджу, — кидает Ли и уже собирается спать, как брюнет смеётся и мотает головой.

— Да нееет! Ты из Пус-сана. Я точно знаю, — Донхёк раздражённо хмыкает и тянет на себя одеяло.

— Придурок, – парень натягивает одеяло по самый подбородок и пытается уснуть, несмотря на громкий храп.

Когда рыжий просыпается, в его комнате подозрительно пусто. Донхёк сонно обходит всю квартиру, а потом видит того самого парня выходящего с балкона.

Его балкона.

Донхёк быстро подбегает и толкает парня, что стоит у него на пути. Забегает на балкон и видит пустую сумку. Из-под маминых помидоров.

— Да я…! Да ты…! — возмущённо задыхается он, заглядывая в сумку. — Да что б тебя! Ты же мне все помидоры поел! Это же мамины! Ебушки воробушки… — хнычет Донхёк. — Что же я кушать то буду, тварь ты такая…

Пьяный пожиратель помидоров хлопает ресницами, молча стоя на месте. Потом медленно идёт к кровати бедного Донхёка и падает на неё.

— Можно я помру у тебя на кровати? — сонно говорит он. Злой Донхёк сжимает кулаки и топает ногой. Что ж он привязался к нему?!

— Ну да помирай! Тьху!

Нежеланный гость засыпает, а Донхёк, немного успокоившись, идёт на кухню. Все-таки кушать хочется, да и гость, хоть и раздражительный, но всё же гость.

Донхёк готовит завтрак, протирает пыль на столе и убирает мусор: Ренджун был не очень чистоплотным. От дел его отвлекает кашель за спиной, Ли поворачивается и видит сонного и смущённого парня.

— Проснулся наконец? — интересуется Донхёк, а брюнет вжимает голову в плечи и густо краснеет.

— Господи, прости, что я так себя вёл… — Донхёк удивлённо приподнимает брови. — Мне нельзя пить, прости пожалуйста, – Донхёк мнётся и сжимает в руках тряпку. Смена настроения в их общении немного напрягает.

— Да ничего страшного, с кем не бывает... Садись. Как тебя зовут то? – парень садится на стул и смущённо улыбается.

— Марк, – Донхёк улыбается в ответ, ставит тарелки на стол и садится рядом.

— Марк говоришь… Приятно познакомиться, Донхёк.

Завтрак прошёл в неловком молчании. Марк доел, помыл посуду и уже хотел прощаться, как получает хитрую улыбку Донхёка.

— Куда это ты собрался? Я тебя не отпускал... – Марк, крайне растерян, застывает и пожимает плечами.

— Что? – Донхёк со смехом подрывается, хватает парня за руку и тянет в комнату.

— Пошли, будешь отрабатывать мне помидоры! — Марк, краснея, идёт за за рыжим, спрашивает, что тот имеет ввиду и получает хитрую улыбку.

«Отрабатывать» оказалось быть подушкой Донхёка, пока он смотрит мультфильм и ест конфеты. Марк в чужих тёплых объятиях краснеет ещё больше, ему дышать всё сложнее.

Он уже сто раз пожалел, что пошел праздновать с Джено к его парню.

— Господи, что же ты такой горячий! — недовольно бурчит вдруг Донхёк и расстегивает верхние пуговицы пижамы. Марк видит его ключицы и мысленно пишет завещание. Потому что выдержать это насилие над его тонкой душевной организацией просто невозможно. Он мысленно громко материться, но в реальности лишь отводит взгляд и надеется, что в полумраке комнаты Донхёк не заметит, как он покрывается красными пятнами.

— Марк, — вдруг зовёт парень, отвлекаясь от мультфильма, — а ты вообще помнишь, что вчера произошло? – Марк настороженно мотает головой и получает кривую ухмылку. Донхёк довольно улыбается, кидает в рот пару конфет и издевательски смотрит на Ли. Тот осторожно спрашивает:  
— Я сделал что-то ужасное? – улыбка Донхёка становится ещё шире.

— Ты полез целоваться.

У Марка в этот момент, кажется, сердце остановилось. Он никогда не целовался. В трезвом состоянии.

— О боже… Донхёк, прости пожалуйста. Я действительно не хотел.

Донхёк чувствовал себя настоящей тварью, но ему не стыдно и не жаль. Во-первых, потому что Марк невероятно милый, когда смущается. Ну, а во-вторых, Донхёк по сих пор не может ему простить помидоры.

— Теперь ты обязан жениться на мне, — ухмыляется парень, а Марк бледнеет и широко открывает глаза.

— Ч-что? — рыжий взрывается приступом хохота.

— Да шучу я. Не смущайся ты так, я же не голый тут стою, — продолжает издеваться Ли, наблюдая за чужой реакцией. — Марк, оставайся на ночь, – Ли теряется и пожимает плечами.

— А твой сосед? – Донхёк закатывает глаза и складывает руки на груди

— Как-нибудь переживёт, – Марк неуверенно соглашается и, послушав Донхёка, ложится рядом с ним. Чувствует чужие руки на талии и безбожно краснеет, слышит горячее «Пошли завтра в кино?», сглатывает ком в горле и кивает.

Утром он просыпается позже Донхёка, тот уже успел купить билеты в кинотеатр. На последний ряд.

Марк завтракает вчерашними блинами, старается привести себя в порядок и догоняет Донхёка, который раздражённо ждёт в лифте. Они едва не опаздывают на фильм из-за того, что рыжий долго не мог выбрать вкус попкорна, врываются с громким шумом и едва находят свои места. Марк наконец-то решает узнать, что за фильм они смотрят. 

Романтическая комедия. Он растерянно смотрит на Донхёка, тот лишь хитро улыбается, а ответ – сегодня он будет мстить за свои помидоры.

Донхёк упрямо весь фильм ждет нужного момента. Герои на экране, наконец-то, целуются, Донхёк улыбается и собирается смущать Марка. Но смущают вдруг его. Марк резко поворачивает голову и прижимается к его губам, рыжий распахивает глаза и заливается краской.

Честно говоря, Марк сам от себя такого не ожидал.

После поцелуя они сидели словно на иголках, не смотрели друг на друга и не соприкасались. Но вот, фильм закончен, Донхёк выходит первым. Марк резко хватает его за руку.

— Хёк! — парень поворачивает голову и видит ужасно смущенного брюнета. — Ты… Ты будешь моим парнем? – Донхёк пару минут думает, ради приличия, а потом соглашается и получает радостную улыбку и поцелуй в щёчку.

— Только вот помидоры ты мне всё равно купишь.


End file.
